


Kick Drum Heart

by IambicKentameter



Series: Avett Brothers Album [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Because Arthur doesn't give a shit about his dad, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, it's cute, they elope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: Arthur and Merlin elope in the winter time.Based on "Kick Drum Heart" By the Avett Brothers.(Series doesn't have to be read in any particular order, they are all disconnected.)





	Kick Drum Heart

It was snowing the day they met, and it snowed again the day they decided to get married, nearly 3 years later.

Their footprints over the snow, they stumbled under the archway of a cathedral for shelter from the flurries. Arthur cupped Merlin's cheeks in his icy hands, trying to land a kiss or two on his while the other laughed breathlessly.

“I told my father I’m on a business trip for the next five days.” Arthur mumbled through kisses, Merlin only pulling away to reply.

“Are you taking me on holiday?” he asked, grinning but slightly confused.

Arthur shook his head, a sly smile on his face. “I’m taking you on a honeymoon.” Before Merlin could voice his confusion, Arthur wiggled a small box out of his jacket pocket. He pried it open to reveal two platinum rings instead of just one, like Merlin would have expected.

“Oh my god…”

“Merlin, we’re getting married today. You’ve been dropping hints for far too long, and-”

“But what about Uther?” Merlin frowned.

“Fuck him.” Arthur spat. 

Merlin’s eyebrows raised. “Well, that’s new. I thought the reason you wouldn’t bring me home for the last few years were because you ‘respected’ him or some such nonsense.”

“I did.” Arthur conceded. “I’ve been thinking a lot about this Merlin, about you, and what my father will think, and… I’ve come to the conclusion that I care about you more than his opinion.”

“Really?”

“I love you, Merlin Emrys. I love you and I want to make you mine.”

Merlin surged forward and pressed their lips together eagerly. He spoke one word in between each rushed kissed. “Yes. Yes, Arthur I’ll marry you.”

“I’ve already set up a time at the courthouse.” He wrapped Merlin up in his arms, giddy.

“You knew I’d say yes.” Merlin shook his head, teasing. 

“Like you would turn down my hand in marriage.” Arthur took his hand and began leading him down towards the courthouse, which was only a few blocks away (Hence Arthur requesting that they meet outside that specific shop in the first place).

“I could have said no, prat.” Merlin protested. “What would you have done if I had?”

“Taken you on holiday anyway.” Arthur shrugged. “Proposed to you everyday for the rest of my life.”

“You wouldn’t give up eventually?”

“Not with you.” Arthur stopped and kissed him softly. “I could never give up on you.”

“I love you.” Merlin mumbled against his mouth.

“I love you more.”

They arrived at the courthouse not that much later, where Gwen was waiting in one of her favorite Christmas dresses.

“Gwen!” Merlin exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. “Gwen I’m getting married!”

“I know!” Gwen giggled, hugging him back happily. “Arthur’s asked me to be the witness.”

“That’s why she’s here, Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you’re so dense sometimes.”

Merlin brushed off his comment, just happy to have his best friend there to act as witness to his wedding.

 

They were married at 2pm on a Thursday, in a courthouse, with Gwen as their witness. Their vows were improvised and stumbled through, but it only made them that much more pure and genuine. They would deal with Arthur’s parent’s disapproval later. For now, they had each other.


End file.
